Allure of Temptation
by conflicter
Summary: Bones knows she made a mistake in letting Booth go to Iraq when he returns with love interest Hannah. She plans a trail of seduction he won't be able to resist! Smutty B&B smut!


Disclaimer: The usual; I don't own Bones (don't we all wish it though)!

As with any author, I love reviews so if you like it (or don't) please review and tell me why. Thanks!

**Allure of Temptation**

_"I deal with temptation by yielding to it." – Mark Twain_

Bones had known she was wrong to go to the Moluccas while letting Booth endanger himself in Iraq. She had known, but it hadn't completely sunk in until she met Hannah; the sexy daredevil reporter who had managed to wind Booth around her finger. Pondering her mistakes, she had realized now was the time to take action if she still wanted to have a chance with him. And on her coffee table was the perfect invitation: tonight's fundraising gala for which he'd agreed to go with her. She knew that if she blew her chance tonight, she might never have another one. The gala was as at a luxury hotel on the other side of Washington. The ring of her phone interrupted her contemplations. She picked it up, it was Booth.

"Hey Bones, what time do you want me to pick you up for the gala tonight?"

"I was thinking seven o'clock, we have to be there at eight and it's a 47 minute drive," Bones answered. The anticipation was audible in her voice.

"Ok, seven it is. See you tonight Bones," he said as he hung up. Bones put down the phone as she fiddled with her watch. 4:45. In less than an hour Angela would be on her doorstep, helping her to look her best. She turned on the shower, watching the water condense on the glass, gradually shrouding the entire shower in steam. She unbuttoned her blouse, throwing it to the floor. In a matter of moments her clothes lay in a pile on the floor leaving her standing cold and naked on the bathroom tiles. As she stepped into the shower, the scalding water surprised her as it always did. Slowly she grew accustomed to the temperature of the shower. Taking pleasure in the warmth it gave her. She rubbed the soap between her hands, and then leisurely over her body. Over her arms, her breasts and thighs. Near perfect waist to hip ratios, a variety of culturally established beauty features; said colloquially she was quite the catch. She stepped out of the shower just as she heard Angela ringing the bell. Wrapping a towel around her wet body she went to the door and opened it to a joyful Angela.

"Hey Tempe, sorry I was early," Angela said.

"It's ok Ange, it was my fault. I was just in the shower reflecting and I didn't notice the time. Thanks for coming by."

"Well get dressed honey, you need to get ready." Bones walked to her room and drew out her nicest lingerie- black silk panties and a matching push-up bra. Over the lingerie she put a black cocktail dress, low-cut at her breasts and at the back, and quite short as a whole. It went to mid-thigh, allowing her to show off her long legs. A pair of high heels and a gem necklace which dangled in her cleavage completed the outfit.

"Wow! You look amazing," Angela said as Bones walked in the room. "Booth definitely won't be able to resist you. Now we only need to do your hair and makeup."

"Is what I'm trying unethical? Am I crossing some line of acceptable anthropological behavior?" Bones asked, her voice slightly higher pitched than normal. "Should I stop my endeavor to seduce my partner?"

"I don't know Bones. If you love Booth and you know that you two should be together nothing should keep you apart. But you were sure about this, weren't you? You told me you loved Booth, and then I think you have to give this a try."

"It feels as if all the chemical bonds in my brain have turned to chaos from their normal regularity." She sat down in a chair, sighing. "He interrupts my thought process; my deductions sometimes have errors in them. Booth calls it love and talks about it so freely; yet it feels so peculiar."

Angela started to curl Bones' hair. "It comes with the territory. You just have to let yourself be swept away by it and you'll be fine." Some small talk and makeup later Angela said, "All done. Go look in the mirror and check it out."

Bones glanced to a mirror behind her and smiled her approval. "Thanks Angela." She checked the time on her watch: 6:30. Angela saw the time and nodded towards the door.

"Good luck Tempe. The way you look though, I doubt you'll need much luck!" she said with a smile.

Bones beamed at the compliment. "I'll call you tomorrow to tell you all about it." Angela kissed her on the cheek, said her goodbyes and walked out the door. Silence enveloped the room. The only thing she could do now was wait until the fateful clamor of the doorbell greeted her. As the minutes went by she only grew more anxious, this feeling in her gut of expectation and dread in one. Finally, after what seemed like ages, she heard the bell and opened the door.

"Wow, Bones. You look…. Wow!" Booth stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Thanks, Booth. Let me just grab my purse and then we can leave." Inside she reveled at his reaction; and the fact that he could not keep his eyes from her cleavage as they walked to the car (when he thought she wasn't looking). During the drive she occasionally placed her hand on his thigh laughing, gauging his reaction. It seemed to unnerve him and caused his focus to divert from the road and the conversation they were having on their recent case. The case was about a woman who had, Booth said out of love, refused to allow him to marry another woman. She had killed both him and herself, leaving a note saying that they would be married in the afterlife. Bones could understand the woman's desperation much better now, knowing what she felt for Booth and how much she wanted, needed him.

Booth pulled into the parking lot of the gala. He looked on his watch, 7:47; a 47 minute drive. He looked at her and smiled, "precise, like always." She didn't know if he meant her estimate of their arrival or her customary punctuality. She smiled back though, and pulled him towards her as they walked to the entrance. As they strolled, she made sure that her body brushed up against his. Every time it did, there was chemical, thus sexual, tension in the air. When they reached the entrance she gave their names to the doorman and he pointed them in the direction of their table. Booth sat down eyeing her in his usual way. Bones casually adjusted the necklace drawing attention to the cleft between her breasts, watching if it elicited a reaction. She could see his eyes move slowly down to the ruby which looked encased in her sizeable bosom.

His reactions were enough to spur her on as she fiddled with the wavy strands of her hair in the most relaxed way possible. Soon enough a waiter came to take their order. "Anything to drink for you madam?" the waiter said, not managing to keep the awe from his voice. "And for you monsieur?"

"I'll have a martini with extra olives, please," she said, accenting the please.

"For me a glass of scotch," Booth responded.

When their drinks came, Bones knew what her next trick would be. She picked up the olive, locking eyes with Booth, and slowly, using her lips as delicately as she would play the piccolo, she enclosed it in her mouth. Picking up another she sucked on it, savoring it and closing her eyes as if in intense pleasure for added effect.

Booth was dumbfounded, the appeal of the sensual application of her lips, so natural; he could only imagine the sensation of kissing them. He knew he shouldn't be having these thoughts. His relationship with Hannah was serious and he loved her; but it was Bones he was thinking about here, his partner, the woman he had loved the last five years. It put him a difficult quandary for his conscience which was only suspended when the waiters served the first course; Italian carpaccio with a small salad. As he ate, he strained to resist Bones' attempts at seduction. A small pat on his thigh, a lustrous smile, a subtle glimpse of cleavage as she bent over ever so slightly to whisper something huskily in his ear. His resistance was slipping, as he knew she knew it would. Appetizer entwined with main course in his awareness of time; his thoughts, and sense of time, place and direction, weren't very lucid at the moment. The thoughts of Bones kissing him, her legs slithering around his while her hands trailed lower and lower entered his mind despite his supposed resistance. It was almost too much to bear as she smiled innocently at him, murmuring something seductively as she leaned towards him.

Bones knew she would have him when they served dessert; strawberries in chocolate sauce. It allowed her another time to use her mouth to full effect. She had always thought that the mouth was extremely seductive; and anthropology confirmed this. The way he reacted now, his eyes drawn to the subtle movements of her lips, said everything. As the dessert was cleared away she felt it was time to go to the next level. "Maybe we could enjoy a few more drinks in the hotel lounge?" Bones asked harmlessly. Booth's face, slightly contorted as if he was in delicate moral circumstances (maybe he was), demonstrated that the question was anything but harmless. She decided to interpret his indecision as a sign of acquiescence, so she dragged him to the lounge area. As she sat down on the couch she made sure to cross her legs to maximum effect; slowly, teasing him with what lay between them.

His remark caught her off guard, however. "Bones, what are you trying to do? You know I'm with Hannah and happy to be with her. I loved you, but my love for you was never requited. And now I love Hannah, and she isn't the next best thing. I love her, Bones. "

"I love you Booth and I know I made mistakes in the past, but I know this now as much as any scientific fact. I need you Booth; the ad hoc stream of chemicals in my brain definitely lets me know as much." Her face shone with her desire, the passion written on her face. "I need you Booth", she repeated softly.

"I love you too Bones, but I just can't do this anymore. I'm committed. I'm sorry," he said resignedly. He regarded her face one last moment before turning around and walking away. Bones ran towards him, turned him around and kissed him. Although he fought it, the last of resistance ebbed away as he gradually reciprocated and started kissing her back. Bones flicked her tongue out as Booth opened his mouth. Their tongues made elaborate figures. Up and down, from left to right. For a moment, they were alone in their existence; the sparks caused by their passionate interaction were blatant to the other people in the lobby but it didn't bother them at all. Booth broke off the kiss for a moment as his hands moved to the small of her back.

"Booth, this isn't the place. I reserved a room on the fifth floor." He pushed her towards the elevator, kissing her at the same time. She struck the elevator button out of haste as Booth pressed her against the elevator walls. The clang of the elevator as it reached their destination sounded like music to their ears. They almost ran to room 517 where Bones jammed the key into the door, barely turning the key before she was pushed inside by Booth. He guided her to the bed, slamming the door behind him in haste.

Bones could see that his eyes shimmered with lust as he stopped kissing her for long enough to throw his jacket off and button down his shirt. "Time to get you out of that dress," Booth said, grinning. She was happy to oblige as she started to lift the dress over her head, leaving her lying on the bed in her black lingerie. Booth's mouth hung open for a second at the sight of Bones in lingerie, but he recovered quickly, kissing her neck. His kisses trailed lower until they reached the tops of her firm breasts. Bones unclasped her bra, letting her breasts fall free, her nipples hard and wanting. Booth responded to her hunkering by kissing each nipple lightly, taking them in turn in his mouth. The moans Bones emitted edged him on as his attention drifted lower as his kisses traversed her stomach until they reached her panties. She quickly pushed them off allowing him to push a finger into her folds. She moaned, arching her body to pull his fingers deeper into her.

Booth pushed a second finger into her. He could tell she was pretty close due to her labored breathing and the guttural noises she was making. She was so close so fast that he decided to slow down. Her response was unequivocal. "I need it Booth, give it to me," she moaned and demanded at the same time.

"Not yet Bones, I want to taste you first." He licked her slit, making sure that he circumvented her clit. The teasing was driving her crazy with need as she tried with all her might to force him to lick the one spot she needed it most. She could hear the sloshing sounds coming from her slit. And then he kissed her clit, causing her to have the most intense orgasm of her life. But he continued with the oral pleasure and Bones soon reached a new high as another orgasm washed over her. She didn't have the superlatives to describe the pinnacle she reached. Even had she known an apt superlative, the power of speech had not yet returned to her.

When she did come back to earth from her orgasm she reached for the prominent erection in Booth's pants. She managed to pull his zipper down, pull his pants off of him and wheedle his erection out of his boxers in a matter of seconds. And she did the rest with as much verve, taking his entire length in her mouth. "Bones slow down a bit. You'll have me coming in seconds," Booth said with great difficulty.

"Booth, I can't help that I am well practiced in the arts of fellatio. I would have expected greater stamina of an alpha male like you," Bones responded matter-of-factly, not disrupting her intense sucking. She felt the underside of his balls, feeling them she knew he was close. He shot his load into her mouth in spasms; she managed to swallow it all. She had always been proud of her technique in the bedroom and this was always her reward.

"That was amazing, Bones." He sighed, bathing in the afterglow of one of the best orgasms in his life.

"Well were not done yet, not by far Booth." She smiled brazenly. "I think my clit needs some more attention," she said placing a finger on her clit. Her juices coated her finger as she flagrantly put it in her mouth and sucked on it, her eyes meeting his continually. "And I want to be on top for the second round." She pushed him off her and climbed on top of him. "I want to ride you, Booth." If it was even possible, he seemed even harder than before, his need evident on his face. She slowly lowered her body onto his, pausing when his cock was as at her opening. Bones teased him, seeing him hunker for her to lower her body just a few centimeters. "I want you to beg me for it," control emanating from her voice.

He couldn't believe his ears as the authority of her voice reached him. And he needed it, more than anything. "Bones, I beg of you," he said.

"Is that the best you can do? I want to hear you plead." For added effect she slid onto him and then off him again, leaving him hanging.

"I beg you Bones, I implore you. Your scent, the sight of your erect nipples just inches from my face. It's driving me crazy. I need this more than anything. Please I'll do anything for you, just give me what I crave deep inside of me." The desperation was evident in his voice; this more than what he had said caused her to finally lower herself onto him. They both gasped as they finally had the physical contact they had both yearned for for years. As he thrust up to meet her she made sure he drove even deeper into her. It was like they smelted together as together they moved in rhythm. They could both feel her juices run down their legs, causing additional slopping sounds to be added to their chorus of moans. She started gasping, her breathing strenuous and making inaudible noises she had absolutely no control over. As they both neared orgasm, Booth kissed her. Time seemed to stop in this most sensual of kisses, their lips touching as their tongues collided, interlacing. At that moment they knew they loved each other and were made for each other. Their cadence continued for a couple of more seconds before Bones cried out in ecstasy. Her primal howl drove Booth over the edge, causing him to cry out as well. They came simultaneously, her orgasm only moments behind that of Booth. She could feel him filling her, mixing with the sacred nectar which was the residue of her own orgasm.

"I can only say that you did not disappoint, Booth. Your sexual prowess lived up to the expectations your physical appearances suggested."

"Whatever you say Bones, we made love. I love you, remember that."

Not expecting to ever say this she responded with, "I love you too Booth, and I wouldn't mind making love to you every day of the week." He put his arm around her allowing her to move even closer to him. "Don't ever leave me."

"I won't Bones, you know that." They fell into deep sleep in each other's arms. Hours later Booth woke up. Careful not to disturb Bones, he stepped out of bed and set out to get some breakfast. By the time he came back with breakfast Bones was awake on the phone.

"It was amazing Angela." They ate breakfast in a pleasant silence, all the while looking at each other. "I can feel the wetness between my legs, maybe you should take a look at it," she said boldly.

"Maybe… We have a case to work on though, so maybe we should postpone it till tonight?" Booth said smiling. Bones pulled him back to the bed pulling his hand to her sopping center. "Well maybe we have a little bit more time…"

THE END


End file.
